


The Night Of The Murder

by HufflePuffer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflePuffer/pseuds/HufflePuffer
Summary: No v3 spoilers, Rated Teen for Language:Whilst being questioned by Maki, Shuichi has trouble with the question 'What's your alibi?'.





	The Night Of The Murder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic on Ao3, feel free to add criticism in the comments, I know I suck at writing.
> 
> I do not own any Characters shown in this Fanfiction.

With Shuichi's sudden disappearance, Maki was forced to take charge of the investigation for the murder of Angie Yonaga.

Her body was found in the game room, the time of Murder was 02:30 and the only lead so far was a giant blood splatter surrounding her.

The first person she chose to question was Kaede, who said that she had spent the night playing two truths, one lie with Kokichi up until 03:00, but she had noticed Shuichi enter his dorm, carrying his shirt, rather than wearing it.

After going to Kokichi to see if Kaede's alibi was true, she decided to go find Shuichi.

She found him in his dorm and asked him what he was doing, according to him he had been asleep since 23:00, but slept through both the Morning Announcement and the Body Discovery Announcement.

She knew he was lying, but decided that it most likely wouldn't be important, so she left it at that.

Time Skip to Class Trial Intermission

"So we've been talking for an hour, but only figured out that she was killed with a javelin, where does that get us?" Rantaro asked.

"Nowhere! Absolutely nowhere!" Kaito yelled.

"Why don't we go over the alibi's?" Ryoma asked.

"Kirumi, Himiko, Tenko, Gonta, Rantaro and I were preparing for the party that was supposed to be today." Kiyo explained.

"Kokichi and I were playing 2 truths, 1 lie in his room." Kaede mentioned.

"Everyone else was sleeping, that's Ryoma, Maki, Kaito, Shuichi and Keebo." Rantaro said.

"At least one of those 5 must've actually been awake, most likely a degenerate male!" Tenko accused.

"Kaede... didn't you say you saw Shuichi entering his room at 03:00?" Maki checked

"Yes, he was carrying his shirt under his arm and looked like he was in a hurry." Kaede confirmed.

"Do you think he could've killed Angie in that time?" Kiyo asked.

"The way the blood was splattered, the culprit would get blood all over their shirt, which could explain why he took it off..." Maki continued.

"Th-that's not what happened." Shuichi said.

"Why did you lie and say you were sleeping then, Shuichi?" Maki asked.

"I-I... umm..."

"Half an hour is more then enough time to kill Angie, return the javelin to the warehouse and return to your dorm." Maki pushed further.

"Shuichi, tell lie?" Gonta questioned.

"He'd have to if he killed Angie." Kiyo said.

Very soon the whole courtroom was filled with people shouting.

"Shuichi did it?"

"It makes sense."

"He did lie about where we was."

"He returned to his room in a hurry."

"Guys! I didn't do it!" Shuichi almost yelled.

"You have no proof, do you Shuichi?" Himiko accused.

"If you didn't do it, what were you doing so late at night?" Kirumi questioned.

"He was with me." Kaito called out from his podium.

"If that is true, why did he return not wearing a shirt." Maki asked.

"Umm. Y'see-" Shuichi started.

"And why was he in a hurry to get away?" Ryoma stacked on the questions.

"We were kinda..." Shuichi started to say, but was cut off.

"And why was he there in the first place?" Rantaro said.

Kaito had been slowly getting more angry as Shuichi was being questioned, and he finally snapped.

"WE WERE FUCKIN' ALL RIGHT!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> A Kudo goes a long way to making my day better and it takes a second to click the button (am I good at begging?)
> 
> A comment goes a long way too, feel free to share criticism, whether you liked it, or just call me a twat, I don't really care!


End file.
